


Destination

by mystiri1



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an anti-climax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wallwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/gifts).



Her arrival in Midgar does not bring the sense of accomplishment and excitement Tifa thought it would. Once she would have done anything to get out of Nibelheim, to see a world that encompassed more than the boundaries of a small village with smaller minds and low expectations. She never intended her departure from Nibelheim to be because Nibelheim was _gone_ , and never in her daydreams had the famous City of Lights been a muddled confusion of grime and shadows and ramshackle buildings smothered by the looming bulk of the plate.  
  
She wonders what Cloud had thought when he first arrived. Had he been disappointed, or so focused on joining SOLDIER that it didn't matter?  
  
Tifa does not want to be here, where ShinRa is. She doesn't know why Zangan brought her here, of all places, but at least she has a job, and a roof over her head. She's still learning how to tend bar, but Barret seems quite pleased with her ability to bounce drunken patrons when he's not there and that is something: somebody who appreciates her fighting skills rather than looking at it as some bizarre hobby she picked up on a whim.  
  
Tifa has only been there for a week when she first learns about AVALANCHE, and suddenly Midgar holds all the bright promise she always thought it would.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Final Fantasy VII, Tifa, coming to Midgar


End file.
